Fragmentos
by Woonka
Summary: Um casal que não deveria existir. Uma série de atos impensados. Eles sabiam que deveriam parar, mas quem disse que eles conseguiriam? Song-fic. Cada capítulo com uma música diferente. Tá fora da ordem cronológica, mas dá pra entender 8D
1. Juicebox

N/A: Hey, pipou 8D

Particularmente, eu tenho mais talento como Beta Reader *fazendo auto-merchan*, mas precisa de não sei quantas fics publicadas, logo...

Postando pela primeira vez essa fic, nuuu que vergonha. Nunca achei que um dia divulgaria ela. É mais um hobby do que outra coisa, I dunno. A idéia pra ela surgiu há... 2 anos atrás [Nossa, como o tempo passou rápido o.o] durante uma aula de matemática particularmente longa. Parei de escrever por um tempo, mas voltei há pouco, empolgadérrima.

Prometo posts frequentes, já que amanhã compro outro teclado 8D *usando o teclado virtual*

Comentem, comentem *--*

* * *

"_Why won't you come over here?"_

Bella dançava freneticamente ao som das Pixies. Rodolphus estava a sua frente, tentando ao máximo toca-la. Bella correspondia, porém com outras intenções. Seu olhar estava preso a Ele, um olhar provocante e malicioso. Maldito Black.

Sirius encarava Bella, sentado em sua mesa, for da pista de dança. Ele não sabia se ficava mais admirado com a audácia da prima ou com o turbilhão de sensações dentro dele. A cada movimento do quadril dela, uma nova sensação implodia nele. Sirius tentava ao máximo reprimir seus instintos, que gritavam: 'Agarre-a'.

Depois de um movimento em particular, ela reparou que estava conseguindo obter o efeito desejado. Seu primo mirava-a estarrecido, com um brilho estranho nos olhos, cujo qual Bella reconheceu como cobiça. Por que raios então ele não se levantava e ia até ela, em vez de ficar só olhando? O tempo estava passando e logo a festa iria acabar.

Por inúmeras vezes, ele sentiu-se impulsionado a levantar, tomar Bellatrix pelo braço e arrasta-la para longe dali. Porém, sua consciência berrava: 'Ela é sua prima. É proibido'. Sua covardia também impedia. Ele nem ao menos assumira para si sua mais nova tentação. Como assumiria para mais de 300 pessoas de uma vez só?

Bella girou, e quando retornou a sua posição inicial, pôde ver Sirius se retirando. Maldito covarde! Ela empurrou Rodolphus e caminhou na direção contraria a de seu primo. Chegando aos portões da mansão, abriu-os, caminhando pela grama congelada. Idiota… poderiam ter aproveitado aquela noite juntos…

"_We got a city to love"_

_

* * *

  
_

_**The Strokes**  
_


	2. This Love

N/A: OMG, demorei horrores pra postar esse capítulo. Meu teclado ainda ta ruim e é um SUPLÍCIO passar as histórias pro Word. [ Eu escrevo num caderno e tchuns. Nom deveria, mas amasso os rascunhos e_e ]

Vou tentar att mais rapido, até por ke os capítulos do início nom sao tao grandes :]

Reviews, reviews, reviews, please *-*

* * *

"_I try my best to feed her apetite"_

Sirius entra em casa e joga suas chaves em cima da cômoda. Antes que ele pudesse ligar a luz, é empurrado contra as portas de madeira, fazendo um baque surdo.

O barulho das chaves girando na fechadura despertou a atenção de Bella. Ela se escondeu nas sombras, esperando o momento certo...

Logo, uniu seu corpo firmemente ao de Sirius, num beijo sufocante. Ele nem precisava abrir os olhos, pra saber que era ela. Bella-Atriz, Bella Causa Mortis.

"_Keep her coming every night"_

Ela sabia que estava errada. Ela era casada, e era uma Black. Todo Black tem sua reputação em primeiro lugar. Mas no momento, ela estava mandando tudo pro inferno, nessa tentativa de atingir o paraíso com ele, mais uma vez.

Sirius lutava. Ele nunca pode dizer que se entregou sem pensar. Foram tantas as vezes que ele se culpou e teve vontade de manda-la embora, mas mesmo querendo negar, uma parte dele contava os dias pra que ela voltasse…

Ele sabia que estava sendo usado: Bella só vinha quando queria. E então, ele fazia o possível e o impossível para agrada-la. Coisas que fariam até a mais difícil das mulheres se apaixonar. Mas não com Bella. Ela era diferente.

"Melhor pararmos" Como assim? Era ela quem ditava as regras. Quem era ele para manda-la parar aquela altura do campeonato?

"Por que, Black?" Ele sorriu um daqueles sorrisos que ela sabia que eram só pra ela e pegou-a no colo, surpreendendo-a.

"Hoje vamos fazer algo novo, prima" O toque das mãos dele traziam calafrios, enquanto marcavam-na como fogo. A cada toue dele, ela sentia que logo enlouqueceria.

"Pra onde você vai me levar?" Sirius ouviu-a balbuciar, antes dele deposita-la numa banheira recém cheia por seu feitiço. Ele olhou para ela, com os olhos faiscando de desejo.

"Para um lugar onde você nunca foi antes..."

"_So hard to keep her satisfied_"

* * *

**Maroon 5**


	3. Lovefool

nHey, drugues :F

Poisé, ainda com o teclado ridículo e sem tesao nenhum de digitar as fics por causa disso. Tô pensando em me internar na casa de alguém e digitar essa joça toda -.-

Enfim, cortei alguns trechos da música, pra nom ficar muito repetitivo e tals.

Wtv, deixem-me reviews :3

* * *

_"I don't care if you really care..."_

Sirius acorda, ainda sentindo o perfume dela. Vira-se pro lado, mas ela não estava mais lá. Fora assim, todos os dias daquela ultima semana de férias. Ela vinha e depois desaparecia do seu quarto, fingindo o resto do dia que nada havia acontecido. Mas aquele seria o ultimo dia dela na mansão Black e Sirius faria algo diferente.

Bella se levanta da penteadeira e observa sua figura no espelho, ajeitando sua camisola. Ela passa a mão pelos longos cabelos recém-penteados e ainda úmidos pelo banho. Caminha devagar até a porta para pegar seu robe pendurado, mas antes que pudesse levantar a mão, a porta se abre, revelando um Sirius parcialmente vestido com as calças do pijama.

– Que susto, Sirius! Poderia fazer o favor de bater antes de entrar?

– Por quê? Você nunca faz o mesmo.

– Tenho os meus motivos – Ela fecha a porta e pega o robe, vestindo-o em seguida.

– Também tenho os meus, Bella – Sirius observa-a, enquanto ela vira-se para ele

– Então trate de dizê-los. Seus pais saíram e não seria interessante se Monstro te visse aqui sozinho comigo.

– Qual o problema em estarmos sozinhos? Eu acho muito oportuno até – Ele dá um passo em direção á ela, que se senta na cama.

– Se pensa mesmo que vou transar com você agora, está errado.

– Por quê? É só quando você quer? – Ele coloca uma mão em cada lado dela e se inclina pra frente, forçando-a a chegar mais pra trás.

– Bingo, priminho! – Ela sorri sarcasticamente e se deita virada pra parede. Ver aquele corpo definido e aquele sorriso safado não ajudaria em nada. Sirius tirava-a do sério e sabia disso.

– Ora, temos que reverter esse quadro então! – Ele sobe na cama, indo em direção a ela.

– Você não ousaria... – Sem se virar, ela aperta os punhos com força, sentindo o coração bater descompassado.

– Ah, eu ouso sim...

Sirius vira-a gentilmente e deita-se por cima dela, beijando-a com desejo. Ela retribui enquanto empurra-o para o lado, ficando por cima.

– Se é assim, então hoje nós iremos brincar. Finge que eu sou uma Amazona e você é meu intrépido alazão.

[...]

Passos no andar de baixo fazem Sirius acordar num pulo. Seus pais haviam chego.

– Bella, acorda! Eles chegaram!

Bella se espreguiça preguiçosamente em seus braços e encara-o.

– O errado da história é você. Até onde eu sei esse quarto é meu.

Sirius lança-lhe um olhar mortífero e pula da cama, recolocando sua calça e guardando a cueca em um dos bolsos. Bella se enrola no lençol e fica apreciando o espetáculo: Ver Sirius em desespero era uma de suas atividades preferidas.

Ele termina de se vestir e dá um beijo forte na bochecha de Bella, correndo quarto afora. Assim que ele coloca os pés no corredor do terceiro andar, ele escuta as batidas secas na porta de Bella. Sirius abre um sorriso enorme, entra silenciosamente no quarto e se joga na cama, sorrindo.

_"…As long as you don't go…"_

[…]

– Suas malas já estão prontas, Bella?

– Sim, tia.

– Poderia fazer o favor de chamar seu primo? Caso contrário, aquele inútil não desce.

– É claro.

Bella sobe os degraus cantarolando uma canção qualquer. Chega em frente a porta de Sirius e gira a maçaneta: trancada.

– Sirius, sua mãe esta te chamando para o... – a porta se abre e ela é puxada para dentro do quarto, logo depois sendo empurrada contra a madeira da porta, machucando suas costas

– Não vá.

– Eu preciso ir.

– As aulas só começam segunda que vem. Por que ir agora?

– De um jeito ou de outro, o adeus iria acontecer, Sirius.

– Mas não precisa ser tão cedo. Fique, Bella.

– Não posso.

– Você sabe que pode. Se realmente quiser, você fica.

– Eu não quero.

– Por quê? – Sirius afrouxa a força nas mãos que seguravam Bellatrix pelos ombros.

– Já passou da hora de acabarmos com essa brincadeira boba, Sirius.

– Não vejo isso como uma brincadeira.

– E nem eu...

– Você pode parar de ser tão contraditória? Se não acha que seja uma brincadeira, por que parar então?

– Sirius... eu logo vou fazer 17 anos. Eu vou me casar e...

– E daí? Case-se comigo, não sou muito mais novo que você. Somos ambos de sangue-puro, seria uma honra para esses idiotas.

– Sirius... – ela bota uma das mãos no rosto dele, com os olhos cintilando – eu adoraria tentar, mas...

– O que? Vai dizer que você não pode escolher seu marido?

– Meu casamento esta arranjado com Rodolphus desde meu nascimento, Sirius. Você sabe disso.

– Oh não, aquele escroto do baile? Então o que andam dizendo é mesmo verdade... – Ele respira fundo, tentando em vão se acalmar – Você o ama? Por favor, Bella... diga que não o ama...

– Eu nem o conheço, Sirius. Como posso amá-lo? Aquela foi uma das únicas vezes que nos encontramos.

– Por Merlin, você é Bellatrix Black! Uma BLACK! Isso não faz mais nenhuma diferença?

– Creio que não, Sirius...

– Não, eu não vou deixar... você é minha Bella... só MINHA Bella...

– E serei pra sempre...

– Bella, mas como...? Sua vontade sempre é imposta! Se você negar... se você se opuser...

– Não irei me opor dessa vez.

– Bella!

– Sirius, você não entende? Isso não é um conto de fadas, as coisas não acabam bem no final! Nós nunca poderemos nos casar, nem ao menos devíamos ter COMEÇADO com isso!

_"…Love me, love me, say that you love me..."_

– Por que não? Por que as coisas não poderiam dar certo para nós?

– Nós somos completamente diferentes. Meu casamento não é só uma simples união entre famílias de alto poder social. Meu casamento é basicamente um acordo. Não será só algo beneficiador para meus pais e os pais dele... há algo mais.

– Quem mais se beneficiaria com essa merda?

– O Lord das Trevas.

– Oh não. La vem você de novo com essa ladainha. Não entendo como vocês podem confiar tanto o futuro de vocês nas mãos de um idiota como aquele Riddle. Pra mim, ele gosta de se gabar e apenas isso. Nunca vi nenhuma demonstração de força e poder vinda dele.

– Não ouse falar mal do Lorde, Black.

– Lorde, lorde… pra mim, ele não significa nada. E Andromeda pensa exatamente igual

– VIU? É por ISSO que não daríamos certo, Sirius! Você não partilha as mesmas crenças que eu. Nunca estivemos do mesmo lado… nunca! Desde o começo, com sua escolha pra Griffindor, eu soube que você seria um pária para essa família. E acertei na mosca!

– Pária? Só por que eu não acredito que... – Ele respira fundo mais uma vez – Não vamos brigar agora, Bella. Estamos conversando sobre outra coisa.

– Pff... tanto faz.

– Não se case com ele, Bella.

– Eu preciso.

– Ele nunca vai te amar do jeito que eu amo.

– Eu sei.

– Então se sacrifique por mim só dessa vez. Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você...

– Esse é o único sacrifício que não posso cometer por você, Sirius.

Sirius puxa a garota para um beijo que se mistura com o gosto salgado das lágrimas dela. Aquela seria uma das únicas vezes que Sirius veria Bellatrix chorando.

– Eu te amo.

_"…Fool me fool me, go on and fool me..."_

Sirius se afastou lentamente dela e encarou-a, completamente surpreso.

– O que disse?

– Disse que te amo.

– Se me ama, por que então não fica?

– Sirius…

– Por favor, Bella! Eu não me importo se você vai se casar. Não me importo se me matarem caso descubram. Eu assumo a responsabilidade toda. Só quero que você fique e me deixe te amar!

– Não, Sirius. Não torne isso mais difícil. Nós nos veremos em Hogwarts...

– Como se fosse super normal Slytherin's e Griffindor's andando por aí juntos...

– Temos Hogsmeade.

– Menos de 5x por ano.

– A Sala Precisa então!

– Só se você jurar me ver todas as noites.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem.

– Prometa.

– Eu prometo.

– Tsc… vou morrer sem você, Bella...

– Mentiroso.

A mãe de Sirius começa a subir a escada e ele se afasta dela. Olha pra ela suplicante, mais uma vez.

– Por favor…

– Nem tudo é como a gente quer primo.

_"…I don't care 'bout anything but you"_

_

* * *

_

**The Cardigans**


	4. Fuck It

Hey :3

Mais um micro-capítulo. Os próximos devem ser maiores, espero. Tava tendo idéias novas pra fic, mas todas elas simplesmente fugiram... D:

Reviews? (Y)

* * *

_"Fuck you, you hoe…"_

Ele se espreguiça e coloca as pernas pra fora da cama. Veste o roupão e olha para o relógio trouxa: 03:00 am. A chuva castigava as janelas.

– Já vou, diabos!

Ele abre a porta e da de cara com Bellatrix, ensopada e mais pálida que de costume, com os olhos completamente vermelhos.

– Bella, o que houve?

– Eu não posso, Sirius... por favor, não deixe acontecer!

– O que?

– Rodolphus, ele…

– Creio que isso não é assunto meu, Bellatrix.

– Eu não posso casar... simplesmente não consigo...

– Sente-se. Vou pegar um pouco de café.

Sirius se dirige a cozinha e coloca a cafeteira pra esquentar. Precisava de um tempo para se recompor. Ele não deixaria acontecer de novo. Não sofreria mais uma vez. Depois de quente, ele despejou o café em duas xícaras e levou-as para a sala. Entregou uma a Bella e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

– Conte-me. O que Lestrange fez?

– Nada, Sirius. É que eu simplesmente não quero! Eu pensei que suportaria casar. Pensei que nunca me oporia à mamãe e papai, mas é preciso! Eu te amo, Sirius... Por favor, ame-me de volta!

– Eu amo. Você bem sabe. Mas não vou assumir nada.

– Por quê?

– Você pularia fora e desmentiria tudo. Essa é você, Bella.

– Não, Sirius! Estou te implorando, eu...

Sirius afasta as mãos dela e se levanta.

– Vou vestir algo, só um minuto.

Ele fecha a porta com força e sente as pernas tremerem. Estava perdendo-a. Sirius pega uma roupa qualquer e volta a tempo de ver Bella em pé, com a mão na maçaneta.

– Eu te amo, Bella, e sempre irei amar. Mas não vou assumir, não quero isso.

– Você nunca quis, não é, Black?

– Nunca.

Bellatrix sai da casa e fecha a porta com um estrondo. Sirius desmonta no sofá, sentindo os olhos marejarem. Como pudera ser tão cruel?

_"… I don't want you back"_

_

* * *

_

**_Eamon_**


End file.
